The New Nuriko
by Korin Chou
Summary: What if Korin was not the one who was killed 8 years ago, but it was her brother, Ryuen, and she was choosen to be the new Nuriko?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: hello everyone. This is my second attempt at writing a Fushigi Yugi fanfic, involving the Chou family so please be kind when responding to this story. My first attempt at fanfic writing was in "The One Left Behind" a sort of short fic involving Rokou Chou. 

My story is an alternate reality "Nuriko" fanfic series that I plan on starting. What if on that day 8 years ago, the accident that took the life of 10 year old Ryuen "Nuriko" Chou's younger sister, Korin, happened differently? 

What if instead of Korin, Ryuen was the one who was killed from being run over by a horse while saving Korin from the fate that would have later on shape Ryuen into what he is now in the future, and the powers of Nuriko were passed onto Korin upon Ryuen's death? 

What would her life be like as the years go by, and by the time that Miaka appears in Kunon. Would Korin be living inside of the palace like her brother once was, or will the Suzaku Seishi have to find her the way they had to do with the others? Only time would tell... 

This is my first fanfic series involving characters from Fushigi Yugi. So Please be kind when sending out letters in response to this story. 

E-mail me at: nuriko_oneechan@hotmail.com

* * *

_**Ages of the Chou children:**_

Rokou: 15 years   
Ryuen: 10 years   
Korin: 9 years

* * *

**The New Nuriko**   
Written By: Chuu Korin   
Chapter 1 

~~8 years ago~~ 

It was a warm summer day. The streets in a small village were crowded with townsfolk going about with their lives. In the midst of the crowds two small children, who looked to be between ages 9 and 10, ran through the streets hurrying back towards home before they got in trouble with their parents. 

"Ryuen! Wait up!" a young girl called out as she lifted her parcels. "Your going to fast Aniki!" 

The boy, Ryuen, stopped momentarily on the other side of the street, shifting his stuff to one arm as he waited for his sister to catch up to him. "Korin-chan. You'll never get as fast or strong as me if you don't practice. We need to get back home with this stuff or else mom and dad will get mad at us for being late." 

Korin moved across the road at a slow pace, the weight of her bags slowing her down. "I wouldn't be so slow if you could help me!" 

"I thought you said that you could handle it after I tried to offer to carry that." Ryuen teased. "Hurry up, sis. And I'll carry it and you once your over here." He called playfully as he shifted the boxes he already carried to his other arm and held out the other towards Korin, when he is distracted by the sound of hoofbeats coming from down the road and a someone shouting. 

"I'm coming, and you better keep your promise, Ryuen or else I'll--" Korin's voice trails off when she hears the sound of a horse screaming, and turns around in horror to see a soldier riding a large warhorse barreling down on her. "No... Aniki!!" 

"Korin!!" Ryuen screamed as he dropped his things and begins to run straight for Korin praying to Suzaku that he could get to her in time before it was too late *_Please, Suzaku, let me get to her in time. Please!_* 

Just as the horse was about to hit Korin, Ryuen reached her and shoved her out of the way of the oncoming horse, only to be caught under the hooves of the animal himself as it continued on over him without stopping. 

*_Korin..._* Was Ryuen's last thought as darkness surrounded him and he took his final breath. 

* * *

After Ryuen's rough shove, Korin hit the ground hard stunned from the blow she had recieved, along with a few bruises. But then she sat up rubbing her arms as she looked around for Ryuen. 

"Aniki! You saved me. Thank you." Korin said happily, but then became worried when she didn't hear Ryuen's voice answer her. "Aniki? Where are you?" 

As she looked she then noticed the small crowd gathering in the spot where she had once stood and heard the voices of the townspeople talking about how someone had died so young. Korin stands up and moves towards the crowd and pushes her way through and avoids the hands that tried to hold her back from seeing whatever was there. Seconds later, Korin's eyes fall upon the crushed body of her brother lieing in his own blood in the dirt road. She rushes towards him and throws herself on top of him, crying out. 

"Ryuen! Don't be dead. Please don't be dead, aniki. Please." Korin cried out as she held Ryuen's head in her lap, but even then she could feel the warmth of his body leave him with each second. "No... Don't leave me, Ryuen. Please don't... _RYUEN!!!!!_" Korin's screams could be heard throughout the tiny village. 

~~Awhile later~~ 

Rokou Chou made his way through the crowds followed closely behind by his parents to find his sister still sitting in the streets rocking Ryuen's body in her arms, her screams finally having stopped to loud sobs, her clothes and body covered in blood. 

Rokou reached Korin first, and tried to get her attention, "Korin?" Rokou called softly, but got no reaction. He looked up to see his parents horrified faces as they finally came into full veiw of the accident, before turning his attention back onto Korin. "Korin-chan? Let him go. Please? Mom and dad are here, let us take Ryuen away to be buried..." 

Rokou looked at his sisters face and saw that he still hadn't gotten a reaction from her, but it seemed as if her grip on Ryuen's body only tightened, as she refused to let him go, "Korin? Korin? Please?" Rokou pleaded. A few minutes past, and some of the adults started to move in to try and take the body from her, when Korin seemed to just relax, and let go of Ryuen's body. 

Their parents rushed forward and grabbed up Ryuen, tears running down their eyes over their lost, completely ignoring Korin as if she was not even there and hurried home with the body. The streets cleared of people, leaving only Rokou and Korin there by themselves. 

Rokou looked on in anger over the way that there parents had just treated Korin, but then turned his attention back on his sister who still remained she was staring blankly at nothing in particular, not even aware of what had just happened. Rokou reached out a hand towards her to touch her shoulder, "Niichan, come on let's go home. It's getting cold out here and..." 

When his hand touched her shoulder, Korin finally reacted and turned towards him, fresh tears beginning to pool in her eyes as she looked at him, and she throws herself into his open arms, and cried. "Rokou! He's dead! He's dead... He died saving me! Aniki..." Korin sobbed as she buried her face into Rokou's shoulder, letting the tears come out. "I want Ryuen." 

Rokou held Korin tightly in his arms, as he rocked her, letting her cry, as tears also appeared in his own eyes. "I know... I know... Korin. I want him back too. But there's no way he can come back now. He's gone. At least he's not in any pain now." Rokou said as he slowly lifted Korin's small form into his arms, and begins to walk home, Korin wrapping her arms around his neck to get a better grip on him. 

"It might be best if you forgot about him, Korin. He--" Rokou stopped when he suddenly felt Korin's arms tighten nearly into a choking hold as she tensed up. 

Korin stared up into Rokou's eyes, tears still brimming within the edges, as a look that Rokou had never seen before seemed to spread on Korins face. 

"I'll never forget him! Never! Ryuen-chan won't like it that I just and forgot about him, you know that Rokou." Korin almost shouted at her brother, as she buried her face back into his robes. "I'll never forget..." Korin whisphered as exhaustion claimed her and she fell asleep. 

"Korin..." Rokou said uneasily as he shifted her to a more comfortable position in his arms as they reached their home. Once inside, he sees his parents were still upset and both were crying, over Ryuen's body that now laid on a table, and was covered. 

Rokou carried Korin to her room, and dressed her in her sleeping clothes, and then tucked her in under the blankets. He then bent down to brush away some stray hairs from her face and kissed her on the cheek. "I won't forget him either, Korin..." 

~~3 weeks later~~ 

Korin sat in her bedroom looking out into the streets watching her friends play, but did not have the heart to go out to play with them. 

Mrs. Chou comes into the room holding a plate that she was drying and she stared at her daughter. "Korin-chan. You can't stay here moping all day. You have to go out. You friends have been by almost everyday to see if you want to go play with them. You have to move on."

Korin remained where she was seated, not even acknowledging her mothers prescence in the room. On closer inspection, it shows that Korin's eyes show a blank, vacant expression in their dephs. 

Mrs. Chou slowly shakes her head and turns to leave the room, closing the door behind her, muttering, "That girl..."

"Hinako?" 

At the sound of her husbands voice, she turns and silently shakes her head at her husband when their eyes meet as she renters the front of the house, as he gets ready to leave to work in the fields. "She won't change Heika." 

"She'll come around. I know it." Heika said as he walked out the door. 

* * *

Since Ryuen's death 3 weeks ago, Korin was completely oblivious to everything else that went on around her, only seemingly coming back to life when it was time to eat or take care of private matters then returning to her private little world. Her parents had all but given up on trying to bring their daughter back to them. 

But today was going to be different from the rest. 

*_It's time. Better get on with this before I change my mind._* Korin thought silently to herself Korin got off of her seat and headed towards the door of her bedroom. She pulled open the door, and walked down the narrow hallway to another door, and pulled it open, staring into the room that had once been Ryuen's. 

Her parents had not given away Ryuen's things yet, because they weren't ready to part with anything that had belonged to him just yet. Their mother always came in to tidy the room up as if someone truly was still living in it. 

Korin headed toward the small closet where her brothers clothes remained, and where his toys had been packed up, she begins removing articles of clothing from the closet until she came upon a red and black outfit that she knew Ryuen had always loved. 

Climbing into the closet with the outfit, Korin removed her own clothing and placed Ryuen's clothes on instead, and patted down the clothes to make sure, then climbed back out to look at her reflection in a mirror. 

Undoing the twin buns in her hair, she looks around the room, she finds a pair of scissors, takes the long length of her hair, and cuts it to medium length and then ties it back up into a single bun, giving herself a boy's hairstyle. 

Korin laughs at her boyish reflection, then gathers up her cut hair and tosses it out the window. Then she unpacked Ryuen's toys and begin playing with them the way Ryuen always would. *_We'll be together forever, aniki. No matter what anyone says or tries to do, I'll be you. I'll do the things you will never be able to do. I'll make you proud of me._* Korin thought feverishly. 

~~Awhile later~~ 

Korin's mother was passing by Korins room and peers inside to see Korin gone. "She must have finally come to her senses and gone--" Hinako said outloud when she hears a commotion down the hall in Ryuen's room. She rushes towards the door, and yanks it open and stares in shock at-- "_RYUEN?!_" 

Korin jumps and turns around to stare at her mother before turning back to his toys, speaking in a tone that matched a boys. "Gomen, Okaasan. Have I made too much noise? I'm sorry to disturb you." 

Hinako places one trembling hand to her lips as she moves towards the bed where Korin lay, taking in the discarded girls clothes and the cut hair on the floor. "Korin? What are you doing, love." Hinako asked in a shakey voice. 

Korin turned his attention back to his mother. "I'm playing with my toys, okassan." he said in that same calm voice, as his eyes met his mothers and a smile started to spread on his face. 

_***SMACK***_

Korin stared up at his mother in shock as he held his stinging face where his mothers handprint was beginning to form. "Okasaan?..." 

"You naughty girl! What is wrong with you?! Are you trying to defile your brothers memory with this farce your doing?" Hinako shrieked as she glared down at Korin. "Do you wish to bring dishonor to us all by your conduct?! Get off of that bed now, and out of those clothes, and back into your own clothes. And your hair! I'll--" 

Korin sat up on the bed to return her mothers glare. "No." he said calmly. "I'm not a girl. I'm a boy, and I will not dress up in girls clothes. The other boys would laugh at me." 

"'No'! Your a girl. Korin, I'm your mother, and you better do what I say now or else I will give you the beating of your life." Hinako threatened, smiling to herself since that type of threat always worked before in the past. But the smile faded when she realized that Korin wasn't moving to do as she had told her to do. "Korin I told you--" Hinako began only to be interupted. 

"And I told you, okaasan. I'm not changing my clothes to no girls clothes." Korin shouted as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm a boy." 

"Fine then we'll do this the hard way." Hinako steamed, and moved to grab her daughter, when a faint red glow suddenly surrounded them both, as Korin's eyes narrowed in anger. Through the glow, Hinako saw Korin move at a speed that made it impossible to see her, and the next thing she knew she was outside the bedroom, with Korin standing in the entrance of the door with her hand on the frame. 

"I told you I'm not changing, okaasan. I'm going to honor Ryuen's memory by becoming him. By doing the things that he will never get to do, because of the accident. Nothing shall change my mind. And please don't call me Korin anymore, that is a girls name. My name shall be..." 

Korin stopped as she tried to think of a new name for herself, then she remembered something that her Ryuen had once told her... 

*Flashback - 8 months ago*

Korin and Ryuen are together in his room, Ryuen is busy studying, while Korin rummaging around in his closet. 

"Aniki!" Korin calls from within the closet 

Ryuen looks up in time to recieve a pile of Korins clothes that came flying out at him squarely in the face, followed by Korin's childish laughter. "Korin! What do you think you doing? Put your clothes..." Ryuen began as he pulled off the last of the clothes from his face and looked up, and blinked. Then blinked again as he stared as his sister with his mouth hanging open. 

Korin stepped out of the closet, now wearing Ryuen's old clothes that were now too small for him, but the perfect size for her, and Ryuen found himself looking at almost a mirror image of himself. 

"Korin..." Ryuen began, but Korin rushed towards the bed and jumps on. 

"Ryuen-chan! Look at me! Now I look like you, yes?" Korin asked excitedly. 

Ryuen just stared at Korin in surprise for a few moments more. "Yeah. You look exactly like me, exept your still younger than me. And still a baby." he said teasingly as he move towards her 

"Aniki! Your mean!" Korin cried out, tears beginning to pool in her eyes. 

"Korin-chan... I'm just teasing. I was just surprised." Ryuen said as he picked her up easily placed her on his lap. 

"Ryuen? What are you going to do if the Suzaku no Miko appears? Will you leave home to go serve her?" Korin asked between sniffs. "If you do leave, can I come with you?" 

Ryuen looked down at Korin as he held her in his arms, holding her close, as a smile spread on his face "Of course you can come with me when I leave, Korin. I wouldn't dare leave you behind, or else you won't let me live it down. But I don't know if I ever will leave, Korin. The Suzaku no Miko may never show up in this lifetime. Besides I don't think that they'll let you come because your a girl." 

Korin held up the hem of the borrowed shirt she was now wearing. "What if I dressed like a boy? Can I come?" 

Ryuen looked thoughtful, before answering, "Sure, I have the perfect name for you to. If the Suzaku no Miko does appear, and you come with me, you can go by the name..." 

*End Flashback* 

"... Kirien." 

"That is my name now." Kirien finished as he closed the door behind him. 

Kirien heard his mother yelling at him, telling him to stop being foolish, and that he was Korin, her little girl, but as far as Kirien could see, Korin had never existed, there was now Kirien, now and forever. 

Kirien knelt in front of Ryuen's bed as the anger he had felt before disappear, along with whatever power he had just shown to his mother.

"Where did it come from? It's never happened to me before." Kirien thought, when he realized a small tingling sensetsion on his left arm, and rolled up the sleeves, to reveal a red kanji sign that glowed faintly that read: 

"WILLOW"

"Aniki... I have truly become you now. Suzaku has granted me your power, but my powers are different than yours. I wonder what can I do now?" Kirien asked himself as he walked over to a chest and tried to lift it up only to find it impossible to do. "Nani?! I don't have his strength... Then what can I do?" Kirien wondered as he put up some of the stuff, and then heads outside. 

Kirien stopped dead in his tracks, as he suddenly heard a commotion coming from outside. He steps out into the sunshine, and looks down the street, and sees a cart that was out of control rolling down the street, heading towards a small boy who was sitting in the middle of the road. He could hear the screams of people who were trying to rush towards the cart to stop it, while others tried to get to the boy in time. "Not again..." Kirien mumbled, as she began to run in the direction of the boy. 

"Not again... _NOT AGAIN!!!_" He shouted as he suddenly felt a surge of power go through his body, and his feet seemed to be moving faster than before, and everything around him seemed to blur as he moved. 

Within seconds, Kirien was there, and was lifting the child up into her arms, and rushing off to one side, while still holding the now screaming child in her arms as the cart rolled past the spot where they had just been. 

"What... What..." Kirien thought, shock rushing through him as he realized what he had just done, as everyone gathered around him congragulating him, the childs parents taking him from his arms while giving him praise over what he had just done. 

Then some of them noticed who it was that they were talking to, and began to back away, as shocked looks appeared on their faces, as they stared at him. 

"Isn't that the Chou boy? The one who died?" One man asked his companion. 

"It can't be.. He's dead, isn't he?" Another voice asked uncertainly as the whispers. 

One of the adults stepped forward to speak. "You there. Who are you?" 

"I'm Kirien." Kirien said as he looked at everyone there. About to say something more, he suddenly felt a hand grip his shoulder, and turns around to see his family standing there. 

"Leave here, everyone. There is nothing for you to see. We'll handle Kirien." He said as he forcefully turned Kirien around and started pushing him back towards their home with Rokou and Hinako following behind. 

The crowds quickly dispersed, some of them talking about strangeness of what they had just seen. And the speed that they had seen the boy move at when he had saved the child from danger. It wasn't natural. 

* * *

Kirien was pushed back into his home, and his family piled into the small living room. His father slamming the door behind them once everyone was in, before turning his attention to his 'son'. 

"Korin. What is this foolishness I've seen?! Dressing up in your dead brothers clothes, pretending to be him. Then going out dressed like that..." Heika began, not noticing the look on his daughters face. "You are dishonoring your brothers memory acting this way! And changing your name to Kirien! I won't stand for it!"

"Otousan, but I think we should really ask her how she was able to do what she did before? We saw her one minute, then it was like she was moving so fast that we couldn't even..." Rokkou started to say only to shut up when he saw the glare directed at him from his father. 

"Not now, Rokkou, I'll get to that later." Heika shouted. 

Kirien just sat there in a chair listening to his father ranting, not even reacting at first, then finally speaks. "I am not dishonoring Ryuen's memory father. I'm honoring it. I plan to honor him by living his life the way he would have if he had lived today. And nothing you may say or do will change it. Kirien is the name aniki gave me, the name he said that I should go by when I left with him, whenever the Suzaku no Miko shows up." 

"Well you won't be needing that name now. Because the only place your going now is to your room and change out of those clothes and back into your proper clothing. No daughter of mine is going too..." Hinako began only to be interupted. 

"No." Kirien said softly, not raising her voice even an inch, keeping his head bowed down and his face out of sight. 

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY!_" Hinako shrieked out as she stared in disbelief. 

Kirien stood up, his head still bowed, then he raised his head up slowly, and they all see the blank impassive expression in his eyes as he stared at them, a look that almost seemed to make him older than his 9 years. 

"I said no! Your daughter, 'Korin', died 3 weeks ago with Ryuen when Ryuen took his last breath in the streets. Little Korin was a weak, helpless little girl. I'm Kirien, the boy, and Kirien I shall stay." Kirien said as he turned to leave the room. 

The room was silent as Kirien's words slowly sunk in, then they realized that she was leaving. "Where do you think your going?! You do not have permission to leave yet, Korin." Heika bellowed. 

"Kirien." Kirien corrected, "I'm leaving. If you can't accept my decision, then I'll leave and find someone who will." he said as he entered his room and began stuffing most of his stuff into a bag, then heading towards Ryuen's room to take some of his clothes from the closet. Within moments he was back down the stairs, with his bag on his back, and heads towards the door. 

* * *

"Korin if you leave here now, you are no child of mine!" Heika declared as he moved towards the door. "No child of mine will dishonor their family name for such foolishness." 

Kirien kept moving without a backward glance, and was almost to the end of the village, when she stopped at the sound of his mother and Rokou's voice, calling after her. 

"Korin please, don't leave. We can find help for you. Make you better again, and you can become my little girl again." 

"Kor-- Kirien, stay here." Rokou said pleadingly 

"Okassan, aniki. Nothing's going to change." Kirien said as he turned around to face her, "I don't have much choice, Okassan. I have to go. You heard daddy. Besides I think it's now my destiny to leave here. I've been choosen." Kirien said 

"Choosen?" Rokou demanded, "What do you mean?!" 

Kirien let out a sigh before answering, his brothers question. "Suzaku choose me to replace Ryuen-chan as the Suzaku seishi Nuriko." he said queitly, as he pulled down the sleeve on his arm, to show the "WILLOW" mark on his arm. "Suzaku gave me aniki's gift after he died. But not the same powers as him. You saw what I did today when I saved that boy. I don't have Ryuen's strength, but I've got speed. Super speed, and I need to go somewhere where I can learn to use it." 

Rokou and his mother could only stare in shock at the mark that was on Kirien's arm, as he turned to continue on his way. "Gook-bye, Okasaan. Bye aniki. Maybe we'll see each other again soon one day." Kirien called, as he started running. 

Once he had begun, his super speed kicked in, and soon he was out of sight. 

In the mind of a young girl now turned into a boy, memories played back in her mind as he ran, memories of his aniki the days before the last time he had seen him alive, hearing his words as clearly as if he was there with him. 

*_A new life, Ryuen-chan? A new life for both of us? Away from the village?_* 

~~_Hai, Korin-chan. A new life. We'll dine on the best of foods, probably eat with royalty and so on. But that will only happen happen if the Suzaku no Miko appears, soon._~~ 

*_Aniki, I hope she comes. I want to come with you when you leave. Will you take me with you?_*

~~_Of course I will. I'll never leave you alone, Korin. I promised you before I wouldn't didn't I?_~~

*_Hai, aniki!_*

~~_We'll never leave each other, alone. No matter what, right?_~~ 

*_Right! Woe ai Ni aniki!_*

~~_Woe ai Ni, Korin..._~~

Kirien's footsteps began to falter as he finally begins to slow down as a fresh wave of tears filled his eyes, and sits down to rest *_I'll never leave you alone aniki. I'll never forget you no matter what!* Korin thought as gets back up and begins to walk down the dirt road. _

~~To Be Continued...~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

The New Nuriko   
Chapter 2   
Written By: Korin Chou   
(nuriko_oneechan@hotmail.com) 

What's happened before in the last chapter: 

After the untimely death of her older brother Ryuen, Korin Chou gave up her life as a girl to become a boy and live out the life her brother would have if he had lived. An added bonus was the appearance of the kanji sign on her left arm, marking her as the new Suzaku Seishi, Nuriko and given super speed like powers. 

Korin took on the name and left home at age 9 when her family disagreed with her choice in becoming a boy, and set off into the country on her own, making friends along the way... 

~5 years Later, Sailo Capital~ 

One spring day, a small group of people was walking through the streets of Sailo, minding their own business. A closer look revealed the group to be an old man and woman, and a young boy no older than 14 with them, who carried a pack filled with things they had bought in the market. 

Tomahome, what is the first rule of a seishi of a miko? The old man asked as they walked. 

The boy, Tomahome, slowed down his pace long enough to speak, immediately. To protect the miko at all costs, master Tokaki. Tomahome replied, knowing the answer already. 

Correct, Tomahome. the old woman said. Second rule of a seishi's duty to their miko? 

The second rule of the seishi's is... Tomahome began only to have his words cut off by the sound of a commotion coming from down the street. Hey what's that sound, Subaru-sama, Tokaki-sama? 

A young boy, wearing a yellow scarf over his face and another covering his head, was running from a vendor, his arms filled with stolen food. People tried to grab him as he went by only found themselves grabbing nothing but air. 

The vendor in question was shouting and cursing the boy out, while running after him followed by others, yelling for the guards. Come back here you little thief! I'll show the error of stealing from me! Bring that back here! 

The boy looked over his shoulder and shouted back, I'm not stupid enough to let myself get caught old man! he shouted as he seemed to put on more speed as he went. 

Turning back around to look in front of him, he barely managed to avoid running into the group elderly couple, and dodged, making eye contact with Tomahome as he ran by, then ducked into an alley, and was soon out of sight. 

The vendor finally stopped running, to catch his breath as he slowly realized that his target had escaped him. DAMN! The little brat escaped me again. 

Tomahome, Tokaki, Subaru watched in awe of what they had seen. Tokaki and Subaru shared a glance before staring down at Tomahome, who was still staring in the direction that the other boy had gone in. 

Tokaki... That ki. Subaru said quietly as she stared at her husband. 

I know dear. I sensed it too. That child is a Suzaku seishi. Tokaki said as he looked back at her. I felt his ki the minute he ran past us. And you don't have to guess at what his power is. Seeing how fast he was moving just as he ran by us. 

This means that we need to find him and take him back with us to the temple for training if he is one. He won't survive out here as a thief because one of these days they might just catch him before he has a chance to run away again. Subaru said 

Tokaki only nodded his head when he felt a tug on his pants, and looked down to see Tomahome looking up at him.

His ki? I felt it too, sir. Does that mean that he's like me? Someone who's going to protect the Suzaku no Miko when and if she comes to our world? 

Yes Tomahome. That boy just might be that. Tokaki said reassuringly. 

Are we going to go find him? Tomahome asked excitedly. 

Tokaki and I will go look for him. _You_ are going to go back to the temple with our supplies and give them to Tatara, and tell him what we found. 

Aw, but I want to go too! Tomahome whined as he stared at his mentors. 

Tomahome, do as your told. Besides you're already going to be late for your lessons with Tatara. Your leaving in a few days to go home to your family to spend the week with them, remember? Now get going, obaka-chan. Tsubaru said teasingly. 

Tomahome turned away, muttering Don't call me that! as he lifted his pack and began walking away heading towards the temple. 

Tokaki and Subaru watch him go, making sure that he didn't try to backtrack on them, then they turn and head into the alley, moving faster than what someone their age should have been able to go. 

* * *

~1 hour later~ 

Tokaki and Subaru sat near a fountain in the city courtyard taking a break, and out of breath from their search. 

How hard can it be to find one kid in this city?! Tokaki demanded angrily between gasps, as he tried to catch his breath. 

Don't be so uptight, Subaru-kun. It's not like we know who it is we are looking for, since the child had his face covered up so no one could see what he looked like. Subaru said reassuringly. 

If only we were 57 years younger, it would be easier to find him, here just by searching for that kids ki. Tokaki complained as he looked around searchingly. I can only feel faint glimpses of the ki right now. 

Subaku placed her arm around her husbands' shoulders to comfort him. We could always make ourselves... She began only to be interrupted by Tokaki's exclamation. 

NO! Our life span would be cut shorter than what it already is. We might be able to live as long as Tatara, but unlike him, we're still growing old physically. You know what will happen if we use our powers-- 

Subaku placed a hand on his lips to silence him. I know. It was just an idea, dear. She said petulantly. Then stopped, ssand sat up straighter to look around. Did you feel that? 

Tokaki was looking around too. Yes, I felt it. Looks like the boy we're looking for is around here somewhere. But where? 

Just then they both heard the sound of children laughing and running footsteps, coming from behind them. They both turn around to see a group of boys and girls heading into the area, some of the children munching on some food, that the couple recognized as what had been stolen earlier that day. 

But what caught their attention the most was the boy who was in the lead. As the children got closer they saw that the boy had long dark violet hair tied back into a pigtail, and amber eyes. They recognized the clothing he was still wearing, with the scarves that had been covering his face before were now hanging loosely around his neck. 

The children didn't noticing the couple yet, as they all got into the argument with Kirien. 

Tokaki... That boy with the violet hair... Subaru said in a whisper. 

I know Subaru. He said as he stood up to then started to make his way to children with Subaru right behind him. 

The children surrounded Kirien cheering him on his exploits that day and thanking him for the food he had brought back for all of them to eat. 

Come on you guys, I don't need to hear this. I'm just lucky I didn't get caught by that vendor when he spotted me or by someone else. he turned to one of the other boys. Tronis it's your turn to get food next time when this runs out. 

Tronis stared at Kirien for a moment before answering. You should be the one to go on food raids all the time, Kiri, since you seem to have a better chance of escaping.

That maybe true Tronis but, I told you guys I can't stay here for long. I plan to leave soon, to go back to what I was doing before I ran into you guys. I've got to get prepared for something that may not even happen yet. Kirien informed Tronis haughtily as he crossed his arms over his chest. I can't do that if I'm running from guards or vendors.

Well we need you around here, Kirien! Tronis protested as he tried to think of some way of getting Kirien to change his mind, Look at how well the gangs been doing since you came along. 

All the other children voiced their agreements to that. 

Well I can't, I need to-- Kirien began when a shrill whistle could be heard coming from close by. 

They recognized it as being the lookout's warning whistle, and they look around to see an elderly couple almost a few feet from them, that they all recognized as being what some of the adults called the Byakko Seishi. 

Some of the children bolted for the alleys, while others stayed behind to watch what might happen. 

No need to run, kids. We only want to talk to you, boy. Tokaki said as he pointed at Kirien, who had been ready to bolt too. 

Me? Why would you want to talk to me for, old man? I don't have anything that should interest you Kirien said as he turned his attention to Tokaki. 

Tokaki walked up to Kirien and whacked him on the head. Show some respect to your elders brat! 

What did you do that for! Kirien shouted as he held his head and got ready to punch back. Baka jiji. He muttered under his breath as he rubbed his head. 

Why you little Tokaki began. 

Subaru broke in before things got out of hand. I am Subaru, and this is my husband Tokaki We're interested in speaking to you because we believe your one of the Suzaku seishi. From the aura you gave off earlier today it could be no other. Subaru said in a kind voice. 

Kirien stiffened at her words then turned away. So what if I am? What's it to you? 

What are you doing so far from Kunon then? You look like you could be no older than 11 years old to be out here running with a gang of thieves. Subaru asked. 

I'm 13! And I left Kunon and my family behind years ago, nobody wanted me around back then, so I left. And these are my friends. Kirien said angrily. You still didn't answer my question, old man. What do you want? Or else I'm out of here. 

You shouldn't be living on your own like this... Subaru began only to have her words cut off by Tokaki. 

We are here to offer you a proposition, kid. Tokaki said as he stared at Kirien. If your up to it, that is.

What kind of proposition? Kirien asked cautiously, his eyes narrowing in suspicion, as he looked between the old couple. 

Subaru knelt before Kirien and placed her hands on his shoulders to get a better look at him. We would like to know if you would like to come to our temple to learn more about the seishi? We could teach you everything you may need to know to protect your miko when she comes. Subaru said calmly, We already have Tomahome staying there. 

Kirien looked interested at that. Really? You know that much about the miko's and their seishi and can show me what I need to know? he asked excitedly.

We both heard you say that you had been planning on leaving anyways. This way you can still remain in the city and be with your friends' without missing them. Tsubaru added in. 

Kirien began despite the loud protests from his companions. He ignored them all, and put on his brightest smile. I'll give you guys a try. Maybe you'll be able to show me what I want to know. My name is Kirien Chou. But I'm also the Suzaku Seishi, Nuriko he said as he rolled up his sleeve to show his seishi sign, which was glowing brightly. 

Subaru exclaimed as she started to place her arm across Kirien's shoulders, Now if you'll come with us, we'll see about getting you settled, Kirien-- She began only to have Kirien duck under her arm, and began to sprint away from them with the other children following behind 

I'm not leaving yet. I gotta go and get my stuff from where I'm staying with the others. And say good-bye. I'll come to the temple later tonight. I already know the way there. Kirien shouted back as she disappeared before either of them could respond. 

Tokaki and Subaru just stood there in shock, and they both shook their heads in exasperation. 

Nuriko, huh? Tokaki said quietly. I can tell already that that one's going to be a handful in training, for both us and Tatara. Tokaki said, humorously, a smile spreading on his face. But I think that we are up to the challenge. Right my love? 

Subaru turned her attention to Tokaki, a smile mirroring his own showing on her face. Right, Tokaki-kun. Come on, let's get back to the temple, and inform Tatara of our new student. And I'll have a chamber prepared for him. 

* * *

Awhile later, at the temple

Everyone was just beginning to settle down to dinner, when a guard came in announcing that they had a guest. The guard stepped back, trying to keep any part of his clothing from touching the small form behind him, stood Kirien, with a bag strung over his shoulder. 

So here's the little punk now. Tokaki commented as he and the others stand. What took you so long? 

Tokaki, you promised to be nice. Subaru said as she frowned at her husband as she stood up, and walked over to Kirien. Welcome Nuriko. I hope that you will enjoy your stay here for as long as you choose to remain. Ignore my husband, he's all bark and no bite. 

Thanks Subaru-san. But I don't think that I'll be staying here for long, Kirien said as she glared at Tokaki and stuck out his tongue at him. And I prefer to go by Kirien. 

Tatara also stood up to move towards the new arrival. Hello Kirien. I am Tatara, and I will be another one of your teachers. Tatara greeted as he raised a hand towards Kirien. 

Kirien hesitantly took Tatara's hand into his own and shook it. Hi, Tatara-san. He looked between Tatara and Subaru and Tokaki, taking in the age differences between the trio. Are you their son? I heard that the only Tatara living here is supposed to be an old man... But you look like...

...Like a young man in his 20's? Tatara finished for Kirien, bringing a blush to Kirien's face. It's alright. I *am* the real Tatara. It's because of a spell I'm under that allows me to look as young as I do. But if I ever leave the temple grounds, I'll start aging to the true age that I really am. he said sadly. 

Kirien stared at Tatara silently not saying anything for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders. Whatever, Tatara-san. he said as he looked around the room, before his eyes rested on Subaru. Saying good-bye to Tatara, Kirien makes his way towards Subaru and Tokaki. 

Is there anywhere that I can get some sleep? I'm tired from the walk here. he asked, his voice sounding warned out as he spoke. 

But you just got here. Don't you wish for anything to eat before going to bed? Subaru asked. 

Kirien only shook his head as he stifled a yawn. Nope. I already grabbed something to eat on my way here. I'm not hungry anymore. 

Tokaki snickered at Kirien words. Grabbed' something, huh. I wonder who the brat stole it from first. 

Hearing the old man's comment, Kirien glared at Tokaki, before following Subaru out of the dining room, with his bag slung over his shoulder. 

* * *

As she walked through the halls of the temple towards the sleeping area, Tsubaru glanced warily over at the silent boy that followed. On her first meeting with the child earlier, she could sense tenseness inside of him, and felt that something must have to him that caused him to be giving off these types of vibes. 

So, Nuriko, Tsubaru began, deciding to start up a conversation. What brings you to Sailo? You said earlier that you left Kunon because of family problems? Do you want to talk about it?

There's not much to talk about, Tsubaru-san. Kirien said as he eyed the elderly woman with uncertain eyes. I got to Sailo a year ago, with my friends. When I was 9 years old, my older brother was killed in an accident, and my parents didn't like the way I handled things after his death, so I left before things got ugly. 

Things like what? Tsubaru asked, her interest now piqued at this little bit of information. If you were only 9 years old when you left home, I'm surprised you've survived on your own for so long and gotten this far. What did you do that made your parents mad at you? she asked, as she came to a stop in front of a door, and pulled out a set of keys. 

Don't want to talk about it. Kirien said as he glanced up at Tsubaru as he realized that the older woman had stopped. Is that the room I'll be staying in? 

Yes it is. Tsubaru said as she finally found the right key and fit it into the doorway. This room is where you will be assigned to stay in, during the time you are here. She said as she pushed the door open, giving the boy a full view of what was on the other side. 

The room was sparsely decorated, lit up by several candleholders on the walls. In one corner of the room was a wooden desk. Next to it stood a dresser with 3 drawers. In another corner was a small bed with blankets and sheets neatly folded at the foot. On one side of the bed was a small oval shaped rug with oriental designs drawn on it. Hanging from a wall next to the desk was a mirror. 

Kirien looked around the room in surprise before turning back around to face Tsubarru with a stunned look on his face, raising a hand up to point a finger at himself. This room's for me? he asked uncertainly as he looked up into Tsubaru's eyes. 

Yes why shouldn't it be? Tsubaru asked as she ushered the boy into the room. Your both a guest and a member of the Suzaku seishi. Tsubarru said as she took the bag from Kirien's unresisting hands. Your rooms no different than what we've given the rest of our students that room here. 

Oh. Okay then... Kirien said absent mindedly as he sat down on the bed. As he lands on it, he can feel the soft downy softness from the feathers that were stuffed inside it. I just thought that-- 

Don't worry about it. Tsubaru cut in, stopping Kirien from finishing his sentence. No one's going to treat you any differently than any of the other kids that live here in the temple, no matter what their background is. she said reassuring the boy, while ruffling his hair, then frowned slightly as she got this odd sense of something not being right about the child. 

Nuriko glanced up from his accessing the room, and caught Tsubaru's frown, then jerked away from her. Now that I'm here, can I have some privacy please? I want to get some sleep. he asked, as he moved towards his sack. Tsubaru stared at the back of the boy for a few moments before finally backing down, and moved towards the door. 

Would you like a bath sent up for you so you can freshen up? Tsubaru asked as she made her way towards the bedroom door. 

No. I don't need one. At least not for tonight. Nuriko said as he dropped the bag onto the bed. 

All right then. Here's the key to your room if you need it. she said while dropping the key on a nearby dresser. We're going to be starting your training tomorrow morning, bright and early. So get plenty of sleep. You'll need it for the days ahead. Tsubaru said as she shut the door behind her. 

Nuriko waited a few moments, as he listened as the footsteps of the elderly woman made their way back down the corridor, before letting out a breath of air, not realizing that he had been holding it at that moment. Sighing silently to himself he walked over to the door, while picking up the key. Moving up to the door, he inserts the key into the lock, and turns it, hearing the satisfying click of the lock as it was put into place. 

That was easy. Nuriko thought silently to himself as he moved back towards the bed. He sits down on the bed and unties the strings on his sandals, before yanking them off and placing them at the foot of the bed. Standing back up, he heads for the mirror his hands moving slowly towards Nuriko glanced at his reflection in the mirror, and saw the tired look in his eyes as his face stared back at her. 

*_Dang it_!* he cursed silently to himself as his hands moved up to begin removing the buttons of the shirt he wore, I'm going to need to get some more rest if I'm going to start training here. So might as well take the bandages off. He thought to himself, as he removed his shirt, revealing bandages wrapped tightly around his chest. 

Staring at her reflection for a few moments, Kirien fingered the bandages for a few seconds, before he got ready to undo the tied ends on her back, when a loud knocking sound came from her bedroom door. Startled, she spun around towards the door, before remembering that she had locked it a few minutes ago. 

Hold on a second. She called, as another knock sounded on the door, as she rushed back to her bed he pulls the shirt back on, straightening out to make sure nothing seemed to be out of place, before making his way towards the door. 

Turning the lock, she pulls the door open to reveal the boy from earlier, holding a pile of linen in his arms. 

Hi. My name is Xong Gui-sui. Tomahome said politely as he bowed, But I am known by everyone by my nickname, Tomahome, one of the other Suzaku seishi. He added as he stood back up, to face Kirien. Tsubaru-san sent me up to bring you the things you'll need for the training tomorrow, Tomahome said as he held out the linen to show her. They gave the assignment of showing you the ropes of how to get by around here. 

Kirien Chou, better known as the Suzaku seishi, Nuriko, Kirien said in a bored tone as he took the linen out of Tomahome's arms and unceremoniously dumped them on the bed, planning to sort through them once he was alone again, as she turned back around to glance at Tomahome, she notices that he was staring at her intently. What are you looking at? Do I have something on my face? 

You look pretty young to be out on your own, Nuriko. Tomahome said as he crossed his arms over his chest as he gave the violet haired boy an appraising look. How old are you anyways? Ten years old? 

For your information I'm thirteen! Kirien snapped as he glared at the other boy her face flushing in anger, as she turned her back on him, Everybody's always thinking that I'm a lot younger, because of my size. It's not like it's my fault that I haven't grown as tall as some boys my age yet. He said indignantly. 

Chill out will ya? Tomahome asked as he playfully patted the top of Kirien's head, only to have it knocked away, and gain another glare from the other boy. I didn't mean anything by it anyways. I'm thirteen too.

Well if you are you going to be staying here for awhile, I guess we'll have to stick together in our training. Kirien, do you want to be friends? Tomahome asked seriously, as he faced Kirien, giving the other boy, as he held out a hand towards Kirien. 

Hesitating for a moment, Kirien grinned before reaching out to grip Tomahome's arm in shook it. Sure, why not, Toma-chan. He said as he met Tomahome's eyes, and gave his hand a squeeze.

Tomahome asked incredulously, as an eyebrow rose up as he looked at Kirien 

That's what I always call all of my friends, Tomahome. Kirien said cheerfully. You can call me Kiri, or Nuriko for your choice. He said as he started to usher Tomaahome out of the room. Now I want to be alone. If I'm going to be starting training tomorrow, I'll need all the sleep that I'm going to get. 

Tomahoma said as he found himself back out in the hall within seconds. Goodnight, Kiri-kun. 

Night Tomahome. Kirien called as he shut the door behind the dark haired boy. 

To Be Continued 

Author's Notes: HI all! Here's the next chapter of my The New Nuriko storyline. Before anyone asks me why I placed the Byakkou seishi's, Tatara, Tokaki, and Subaru into my storyline, is because I figured that they might be a personal asset to Korin's life as a boy. 

I decided that Tomahome would be the first of the Suzaku Seishi that she meets, since Tomahome was a student of those three (though I don't know how old he really was when he began studying with them ^_^) learning more about his powers and his duty as a seishi to his miko from them. And they are practically the same age too. ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3: incomplete

The New Nuriko  
Written By: Korin Chou  
Chapter 3: Moving On

~~3 years later~~

Tatara watched stood in the doorway of his temple, watching his 3 dozen students spar with one another, impressed at how they had all improved perfectly over the years since coming to study under him, Subaru, and Tokaki.

Subaru and Tokaki came in to stand behind Tatara to watch the proceedings, their expressions mirroring his own.

They've all become so good after all this time, ne Tatara? Subaru asked as she leaned her withered body against his. This reminds me of our youthful days as Byakko seishi. How I wish for those days again.

All of us miss those days dear. Tokaki said cheerfully. But you know we can go back to it if we so choose. But it would mean cutting off our lifespan by a few years. Tatara here on the other hand... he said sending a meaningful glance at Tatara, eyeing every inch of his friends' youthful body, and shakes his head mean fully. Eighty-nine years old, and you still look like a 21 year old, Tatara.

Tatara lets out a chuckle at Tokaki's words without turning around. It's the only way for me to be able to protect my temple, and help in the training of the next generation of warriors and seishi. As long as I don't leave the confines of this temple, I'll always look the way I do now. he said just as the sound of a loud crash followed by yelling can be heard from the other side of the temple, and he let's out a groan.

Tokaki and Subaru looked in the direction of the commotion and both turn super deformed, as sweatdrops rolled down their heads. 

They're at it again, aren't they? Subaru asked, lowering her head, in exasperation.

Seems that way. And it was beginning to look like a nice, quiet day too. Tatara muttered and just shook his head and began moving in the direction of the commotion, followed close behind by the other two.

It's amazing that those two can be such great friends, yet at times, they can act like the greatest of enemies when their fighting each other in combat. Subaru told her husband, who just silently nodded his head in agreement as they hurried after Tatara. 

* * *

At the far end of the room, a fight can be heard, the path between the two combatants blocked by a tight circle of students who had stopped what they were doing to watch and to place bets on which of the two opponents would win this time.

In the middle of the students, two teenage boys duke it out with their bo staffs, knocking each off their feet or inflicting blows and highflying kicks that would normally knock a normal person out cold. One boy had long violet hair, tied back into a ponytail to keep it away from his face. The other was a brunette closer to his age, with his long bluish black hair also tied into a ponytail. Around them it was obvious of the damage they were doing to the area they were in.

As the three adults watched, Nuriko sped up, disappearing for second just as Tomahome's staff was about to strike him, then reappearing a few feet behind Tomahome, grabbing hold of Tomahome's ponytail, and yanking hard on it, jerking the other boy off of his feet with a yelp, allowing Nuriko to send Tomahome sprawling to the hard ground with a sweep at his legs with his staff.

Give up yet, Toma-chan, Nuriko asked as he stood over Tomahome's body, with his staff pointed at the other boys neck, Nuriko smirked smugly at him.

Enough! Everyone go back to your duties! Tatara bellowed as he pushed his way through the crowd of cheering boys to get to the root of the problem, and came upon two familiar forms throwing punches and kicks at each other. He reaches out and grabs them both by the collar, and lifts them off their feet, and shakes them.

How many times do I tell you, don't fight! Seishi do not fight each other in that way! Tatara scolded loudly, causing the two teens to blush in embarrassment, as their teacher gave both of them scolding looks, as he released their collars, and grabbed their ears, giving them a slight twist, Tomahome, Nuriko what are we going to do with the two of you?

Toma-chan started it, Nuriko said defiantly as he glared over at the frowning boy, He was being a major pain in the ass today. That comment earned him a whack on the back of his head, from Tokaki, that sends him falling to the ground.

Nuriko complained as he leaped back to his feet, to glare at Tokaki in irritation, What did ya do that for old man?! he exclaimed angrily, as he rubbed the back of his head.

What did we say about watching your language around here, young man? Subaru commented, answering for Tokaki before the two got into another argument, as he glared at Nuriko, as the younger boy returned the glare. I don't want any of *___my_* students speaking to their elders with such a potty mouth like yours.

Nuriko looked contrite before turning his gaze to the ground and muttered an apology.

The little brat probably learned it from that gang of thieves he still hangs out with when he's not here, Tokaki remarked as he smirked at Nuriko, only to duck what would have been a well place kick to his face by the violet haired boy. Why you little...

We are not thieves anymore! Nuriko exclaimed indignantly as he glared at the elderly man, So quit calling my buddies that, old man. And like I said before, Tama-chan started it this time.

I was not, Tomahome exclaimed as he returned Nuriko's glare, and crossed his arms across his chest, You're the one who started it.

I did not! Nuriko exclaimed indignantly as he glared at Tomahome. Take that back!

You did too!

Did not!

ENOUGH! I don't care *___who_* started it this time. Tatara exclaimed, before things got of hand, That is no excuse, Tatara reprimand, as he came forward giving both boys stern looks, This is your last day of training under us, and this is how the two of you are act.

Both boys bowed their heads in shame.

Sorry Tatara-sensei, Nuriko said quietly, suddenly finding the ground VERY interesting at that moment.

Yeah, Sorry, Sensei, Tomahome said.

Don't just tell me sorry, tell each other. Tartara said, and when the duo weren't quick enough to obey, he gave both a slight whack on the head, which quickly gained murmured apologies.

You should have thought of that before you guys started into each other this afternoon, Tartara said, a bit sternly, as he turned and pointed, You know what to do. 

* * *

~Awhile Later~

Nuriko stood in front of her dresser pulling out clothes and other items from the drawers and tossing them into saddle bags as she got ready for the long journey, that would be needed to get to the town where the shipyards were, and take the boat back to Konan. 

I hope Stormchaser doesn't mind all of the extra weight, that I'd be putting him through. She thought silently to herself, as she groaned a bit, rubbing the small of her back at the soreness she could feel there. 

~Flashback, three years ago~

Nuriko walked through the crowded streets of Sailo with Tomahome and Tokaki, as the trio made their way back to the temple after making a quick stop to shop for food in the market.

The sudden sound of a horse screaming out in pain, followed by the sound of loud cursing filled the air.

As the group stopped in midstep as they, along everyone else in the market, turned as one to look in the direction that the commotion was coming from, and didn't like what they saw.

A large overweight man fought with a snow white colored for control, as a younger boy was trying unsuccessfully to hold onto the horses reins, while at the same time trying to avoid the horses kicking hooves as it reared up onto it's hind legs every few minutes.

You stupid animal! You will obey me, even if I have to break every bone in your fucking body! the man shouted as he angrily waved a wicked looking whip at the horse in front of him, ignoring the gathering crowd, as they watched the display, I paid good money for you, and I'm going to see I get my money's worth!

Father, I don't think... the young boy holding the horses reins started only to flinch back at the enraged look his father shot at him.

Shut up you! the older man snapped as he sent his son a withering glare that instantly silenced him, as he raised the crop to strike the horses back again, I know exactly what I'm doing. All this dumb animal needs to do is learn who's boss, even if I have to beat it into!

Why that nasty old man! Nuriko exclaimed angrily as his eyes narrowed at the sight before him. Looking around at the crowd around him, he saw that no one else was moving forward to stop what was going on, and came to a quick decision.

Before either Tomahome or Tokaki could stop him, Nuriko broke away from them

Hey, you stop that!! Nuriko screamed out as she ran towards the man, just as he was about to raise his whip to strike the horse again, and leaped for the man's raised arm, and pulled it down, before it struck again. Don't you hurt that horse!

The man face first felt surprise at the violet haired boy who still held onto his arm, at the unexpected interruption of his discipline *___his_* property, before his face turned a bright crimson red with rage.

Why you little punk! he growled out, as he lashed out with his free hand, and backhanded Nuriko squarely in his jaw, sending the boy flying a few feet away, Stay out of this boy! Keep your nose out of matters that don't concern you! he said before turning back to the matter at hand.

Landing on the snow covered ground with a loud thud, Nuriko pushed himself back up into a sitting position, as he angrily rubbed his bruised jaw, just as the horse let out a loud panicked squeal before jumping back to his feet and rushing forward to grab the man's arm again.

Let go you, or else I'll... the man started as he glared at the younger boy holding his arm, but then Nuriko's next words stopped him.

I'll buy him off of you! he exclaimed as he pulled at the man's beefy arm, putting his entire weight into it, as he quickly continued.

Tokaki shouted in irritation as he and Tomahome rushed forward to help the violet haired young man out.

What was that, brat? the man said as he looked down at the younger boy with interest in his eyes, not truly believing what he had just heard.

Ignoring Tokaki's warning look, Nuriko looked the second man squarely in the eyes, as he slowly repeated what he had said before, not loosening his grip on the bullies arm, I said, that I'll buy him off of you. He stated firmly. 

Oh really? And just where would a punk kid like you get the money? You're nothing more than a filthy street urchin. The man said sarcastically, after taking in Nuriko's appearance, as he snorted at Nuriko's last statement. You couldn't afford it even if you tried.

Nuriko, don't do it, Tomahome warned as he and Tokaki stepped closer to the confrontation. 

Stay out of this Tama. Nuriko snapped, without looking back at her fellow senshi, as he got into a staring contest with the horse owner, I know exactly what I'm doing. I can always earn the money back later, the next time we head home. He said as he turned back to the man before him, I'll pay you fifteen silver ryo for him.

I don't know. But, the stupid beast HAS been giving me trouble, so I'll be better off without him, I guess. The older man said, scratching his chin for a moment, as he looked down at the young boy in disbelief, for a moment before an greedy, evil smirk appeared on his features, at the thought of easy money. Tell you what kid, if you can provide the amount of money you just offered me, I'll give you the horse.

Nuriko did a small cheer inside his head, as he grinned, It's a deal, Nuriko said as he grin became wider. Don't move from this spot, old man. I'll be back in no time. He said before turning around and ran off at full speed.

The crowd all watched the fading dust trail behind the boy, as he was soon

That Nuriko, Tokaki grumbled under his breath as he watched.

I'm back! Here's your money. Now give me my horse! Nuriko exclaimed, as she reappeared in front of everyone, causing everyone except Tokaki and Tomahome to jump in fright.

Clutched in Nuriko's hand was a small brown pouch, that clinked and jangled as she held it out to the horse owner.

Snatching the bag out of the boy's hand, the owner pulled the bag strings apart so he could look inside, and started counting the coins inside.

Fine, he's yours. Take the stupid beast, and get him out of sight! With a snarl, the man grudgingly grabbed the reins out of his sons hands and handed them over to Nuriko. 

((Author Note: I don't know how much the currency would be, but if someone would tell me, I'll probably change the price. - Korin-chan)) 

~End Flashback~

Stormchaser was a large pure white stallion, with a gray diamond shaped patch on his forehead. Nuriko had rescued from an abusive owner. Even after bringing the stallion to the shrine.

But because of his treatment at the hands of his old owner, made him both wary and angry at all humans, and he wouldn't allow anyone near him, without lashing out with his hooves.

Any of the boys who had tried to ride him, and *___actually_* succeeded to get into the saddle for longer than five seconds, would immediately get bucked off, and land on their backsides, and barely enough time to get out of the way of the stallions kicking hooves.

Tokaki and Tatara had considering either putting the stallion down, or selling him off to someone else, until she had finally managed to talk them into letter her have a hand at trying to tame him. Her own way.

Despite their protestations, Nuriko marched up to the makeshift corral they had built to stable the stallion, pulled open the gate, and walked in, slowly making her way towards the agitated white horse.

Stormchaser had actually balked when he saw her coming, then calmed down when he saw that she wasn't carrying a saddle or a bridle with her. Sniffing the air, he caught her familiar scent, and calmed down somewhat.

Come on boy, Nuriko softly crooned as she made her way towards the large horse, reaching into her pocket, and pulled out a couple of surgar cubes and a apple, and held them out to him. Come on, you know me, I'm the guy who saved you from the jerk beating you before. 

Stormchaser snorted and backed away from Nuriko, glaring at the small human in distrust, before stamping his sharp hooves into the ground as a warning.

Seeing this, Nuriko stopped a few feet away, Nuriko held up his hands in a peaceful sign, and backed away, and put the treats on one of the planks of the corral, in full view of the stallion, before marching back out of the gate, shutting it behind him.

I'm not going to hurt you. But if you don't trust me yet, that's fine. I'll just keep on trying until you finally start trusting me. She called out as she marched away.

Stormchaser waited a few moments, as he trotted restlessly around the corral trying to keep his mind busy, but his attention kept going back to those tasty looking treats the human had left behind. Finally hunger won out, and after making sure that no one was around, he trotted over to the corral gate and started munching on the treats.

Nearby, Nuriko kept herself hidden from sight as she watched the stallion finally give in, and accept her peace offering when he thought she was gone, and a slow smile appeared on her face, as she watched the horse a few moments, before turning around and heads back towards the temple. It's a start.

This went on for days, which turned into weeks then months of taking care of and nursing the injured horse, and during that time, Nuriko soon fully won the love and affection of white stallion that she later named Stormchaser. The two became completely inseparable as time went by.

When she wasn't busy in the temple, Nuriko would ride Stormchaser throughout Sailo's countryside, sometimes Tomahome was with them on his own steed that he borrowed from the temple. 

* * *

The sudden sound of a soft knocking broke through Nuriko's train of thought as he turned towards his bedroom door.

Yeah, what is it? he called out as he stuffed another item into his backpack.

Nuriko, may I come in, dear? Subaru's voice called out from the other side.

Sure, Subaru-san, the doors unlocked, Nuriko said as she turned his attention towards the door as it was slowly pushed open from the other side.

I see that you are almost all ready for your trip back to Konan, Subaru said as she walked into the room, 

Turning around to face the elderly woman as he tied up her traveling bag, she noticed that Subaru was carrying a large bundle in her arms. What can I do for you?

Since this is probably going to be the last time I may be going to see you in a long time, I came to bring you a farewell gift, Subaru said as with a small smile on her face as she walked over to Nuriko's bed and unwrapped the package to reveal a gleaming snow-white staff with silver decorations adorning it.

Backing up so that she could have more room, and wouldn't accidentally hurt Subaru, Nuriko did a few practice spins with the staff, twirling the wooden staff around her head with her. 

* * *

~A Couple of Days Later~

The boat trip from Sailo to Konan was uneventful to say the least. Once having all their things packed and ready to go, Tomahome and Nuriko had booked passage on the first boat headed back to Konan, with their horses riding in the cargo hold.

A small tropical storm hit the ship during the voyage, but didn't cause any major damage, and was over almost as quickly as it had begun.

I still can't believe that Subaru-sensei actually gave you that! Tomahome exclaimed as they rode their horses through the countryside, as the mid-afternoon sun beat down on them. I didn't get anything from them...

That's because Subaru-chan always liked me better, Toma-chan, Nuriko said, as he sat in Stormchaser's saddle with the reins resting in his lap, allowing the stallion the lead, while he examined the silver staff in his hands with interest. So what are you going to do with it? Tomahome asked.

Keep it of course! Subaru-san gave it to me, so of course I'm going to keep it. Nuriko snapped, as he sent a glare at his companion, as he examined the staff for a few moments.

As they rode along the dirt rode on their horses, the duo talked for awhile more, as they made plans for their next excapade at earning money, when they heard a commotion coming from nearby.

Come back here you! a man's voice shouted out.

Run Yui! Get out here!! a young girls screamed out, breaking into the silence.

Miaka! I'm not leaving you! the blondes voice cried out, as she stood back indecisively, only to be grabbed by the other thug a moment later.

What the? Nuriko muttered under his breath, reining in Stormchaser so that the stallion would come to a quick stop, as he turned her head in the direction of the commotion, and muttered a curse under his breath as he realized what was happening, 

Nearby, he could make out two girls wearing strange clothing, fighting to get free from two burly men. One girl had blond hair cut short just past her ears, and the other was a brunette with her hair tied up into buns on either side of her head, tied with a red ribbon. Both girls wore matching strange brown uniforms with skirts that went just past their knees, with white stockings and black sandals adorning their feet.

As he watched, Nuriko saw the redhead charge at one of the slavers trying to knock him down with a tackle, only to be grabbed by the slaver instead, and have her one of her arms pinned behind her back, while he threw his free arm around her neck into a chokehold.

Tomahome pulled his own horse to a stop, as he turned, as he took in what was going on, as a slow calculating smirk appeared on his face, as he cracked his knuckles, Oh boy. Our first day back home, and already we've got work, ne Nuriko?

Nuriko said, an identical smirk on his features as he pulled out her staff, and kicked StormChaser into motion, Let's go get them. 

* * *

Miaka! I'm not leaving you! Yui cried out, as she stood back indecisively, as she watched helplessly as her companion was caught, then she cried out in pain when the other thug grabbed her, jerking her back, as he pinned her arms behind her back. 

Let me go!! she cried out as she struggled to get free of her captor. 

The thug only laughed as he reached up and grabbed some of her short hair into a fist, and jerked causing her to cry out in pain, as he pulled her arm into a painful angle.

These two should fetch us plenty of money in the slave market, wouldn't you agree, the man holding Miaka said. Plus what we'd make from selling their strange clothing.

I'll say. Though, I wouldn't mind having a little fun with them first, before we take them in. the other man said with a sneer, as he stared down into Yui's frightened eyes, pulling her closer to his own foul smelling body, causing her to cringe from the smell. Especially this one. What do you say, girlie? Let's go have us a little bit of fun.

Yui whimpered as she renewed her struggle to get free. The man only laughed as he tightened his grip on Yui. Let me go, you pervert!!

Now, now, don't be that way, the slaver cajoled, breathing into her face, as he jerked hard on Yui's hair once more, causing her to whimper in pain, You might as well get used to the idea, because this is what you'll be doing for...

Before Yui could react, she suddenly heard a loud thunking sound, just before her captor grunted in pain, and started to fall over on top of her. But before she could hit the ground under the mans weight, she suddenly felt a pair of arms grabbing her under her arms, and lifting her up and away from the fallen man, and deftly deposited into a sitting position in someone else's arms, as the second person put one arm around Yui's waist to hold her still.

When what she was seated on suddenly moved, Yui looked down to see what she was now sitting on, and realized that she was now on a huge snow white horse, and let out a yelp.

Don't worry. We're here to help you and your friend. a low, musical sounding voice said from behind her, whispering into her ear, as the arm around Yui's waist tightened a bit. Yui squirmed to look up at her new captor, to see a handsome older boy with dark violet hair, and amber eyes was the one holding her. Yui could only stare in awe at the boy.

The boy was watching the confrontation between his partner and the other slaver for a few seconds before finally 

Are you okay? Nuriko asked as she stared down at Yui in concern as she loosened her grip on the blondes waist.

I'm fine. Yui said as she smiled down

Who the hell are you?! the other thug exclaimed,

Stormchaser won't hurt you. He's a big old baby when it comes to pretty women.

Didn't you hear the lady? an angry voice said, She said to let her go. 


End file.
